PeinIta Rp Hawt tub smex
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: This is an Rp I did with my 'daughter'. And no I'm not dead and will b uploading more stories shortly. I do not own Naruto characters...although I wish I would...


Rp I made with my 'daughter' I dont think she has an account on this site so yeah X3 btw, this is BOYXBOY So dont read if you dont like

* * *

Itachi yawned as he sat down on the couch. "Man I'm sle-" Itachi cut himself off as he fell asleep.

Pein walked in the living room to see a sleeping Uchiha. "man that mission must of exhausted him." He mumbled to himself.

"mmmm...Pein..." Itachi mumbled in his sleep.

Pein heard Itachi's silently mumble and got closer thinking he might be having a nightmare about him. "faster..." Itachi grunted in his sleep as he turned slightly.

Pein only looked confused as he watched Itachi. Itachi continued to grunt and mumble stuff about his leader. It finally clicked that Itachi was dreaming about being fucked by him. Pein didn't know if he should wake him up or let him sleep.

Itachi woke up after one last moan. "nani?!" Itachi asked rubbing his eyes.

Pein starred at Itachi blushing trying to come up with something to say. Itachi went wide eyed as he remembered the dream he had. "I erm...I...uh..." Itachi stuttered. Itachi finally just gave up and pushed Pein off the couch and ran to his room.

Pein fell on the floor and watched the embarrassed Uchiha runaway. He still didn't know what to say.

--hours later--

Itachi was all tense. "I need to relax." Itachi said to himself. "I can make it...its just down the hall..." Itachi said cracking his door a little to look down the hall to the private room that held a hot tub in it.

Meanwhile Pein was thinking that he'd go relax in the hot tub. Everyone barely used it so he wasn't going to bring his swim trunks, he'd just have to lock the door anyways.

Itachi ran down the hallway and into the hot tub room. "Pheeew~" Itachi sighed as he started stripping.

Pein walked into his bathrooms and took two towels, one for drying himself, the other to put on the ground so when he gets out the water doesn't go everywhere. He then slowly started to make his way to the private room.

Itachi finished stripping and got in the hot tub he sighed in relief. The only person now clouding his thoughts was Pein. Pein, Pein, Pein and Pein. He couldn't push him away, let alone the dirty thoughts of his dream returning. He could almost feel it. Pein's warm lips pressed against his, their hips grinding together, massaging their erections nicely. Before Itachi knew it he was touching himself and pumping his member hard.

Pein walked towards the private room, whistling and taking his marry time. He finally got to the door and opened it just as fast as he closed it behind him. That was when he heard Itachi scream out his name and cum in the hot tub. Pein blushed not knowing how to react then just decided to go with the flow of things.

"It seems you have a thing for me Uchiha." Pein smirked stripping slowly.

Itachi's eyes popped open. "Leader! I...uh…erm..." Itachi stuttered. Itachi finally gave up trying to explain and nodded slowly.

"seems that your problem is still there." Pein started to unbutton his pants. Itachi blushed even darker as he saw he was still hard. "Let leader-sama help you with it." he purred as he took off his boxers and slipped into the hot tub, next to Itachi.

Itachi's face was glowing from how much he was blushing. "I know you'll like it, since you did have a dream of me fucking you, ne?" Pein purred. Itachi looked up at Pein with a lustful look in his eyes as an answer. Pein smirked. "That's what I thought." he said kissing Itachi lustfully.

Itachi kissed back instantly. Pein moved over Itachi as they kissed, slipping his hand down Itachi's nice chest down to his member which he brushed slightly. Itachi moaned into the kiss and arched his back into Pein's touch.

"You love this, you little slut." Pein whispered huskily in Itachi's ear.

Itachi shivered as Pein licked his ear lobe. "I'll fuck you senseless." He whispered and sucked gently on the earlobe.

Itachi felt shivers go down his spine as he gasped slightly. "Be my bitch...Or let me make you..." Pein purred sexily as he grabbed Itachi's member.

Itachi moaned loudly and blushed even darker. "Will you?" Pein asked breathing down Itachi's neck.

"Oh god yes~!!!" Itachi moaned letting his head fall back a little.

"Say it to me. Tell me what you want me to do to you." Pein purred.

"Fuck me~" Itachi purred in response.

"Is that all? You don't want me to touch you?" Pein teased licking one of Itachi's nipples.

Itachi arched his back and moaned, "please Pein! j-just fuck me~" Itachi begged.

"Beg me some more. You sound sexier that way." Pein purred rubbing their hips together.

Itachi groaned, "Please Pein! Fuck me! Make me your bitch!!!" Itachi begged.

"That's how bad you want me hun?" he purred.

Itachi's body was basically shaking because of how much he wanted Pein. Pein chuckled and slowly started to pump Itachi's member. Itachi groaned loudly and bucked his hips at Pein's touch. As Pein pumped Itachi's member, he started to lick his neck, sucking on sensitive spots. Itachi began to scream erotically as Pein pumped faster. Itachi groaned as he felt a coil in his stomach tighten. Pein smirked and stopped pumping Itachi before he could cum. "Turn around." Pein ordered Itachi as he started the water jets to make the hot water bubble.

Itachi obeyed and turned around slowly. Pein made Itachi bend down and lean against the side of the tub then raised the jet's power so it was hitting Itachi's erection rather hard. He then shoved his first finger in Itachi pumping in and out. Itachi screamed in pure pleasure as his body jerked. Pein smirked and added the second finger, he started pumping them in and out in a scissor like motion. Itachi screamed erotically as the coil tightened even more. Pein pumped his fingers deep in Itachi looking for the prostate.

Itachi screamed even louder as spikes of pleasure shot up his spine. Itachi couldn't take it anymore! He screamed once more and came. "Oh that was hot." Pein smirked and aimed for Itachi's prostate before adding the third finger.

"NYAAAAaaa! S-stop the jets!!! I-its TOO much!!!" Itachi said, his body was jerking from how much pleasure he was getting.

"You're too cute when you're like this." Pein said and pumped his fingers hard in Itachi.

Itachi threw his head back, landing on Pein's shoulders. "PEIN!!!" Itachi screamed as he felt all of the pleasure mounting up inside of him.

"Do you want me in you now?" Pein purred in Itachi's ear.

Itachi nodded furiously as his body shook from all of the pleasure he was receiving from the jets. "Why don't you scream it out for me?" Pein ordered more then asked.

Itachi shuddered, "PLEEEEASE PEIN!!! I WANT YOU IN ME!!! FUCKING ME!!! MAKING ME YOUR BITCH!!!" Itachi screamed as he continued to jerk and buck his body because of the jets.

"More...let me hear you beg some more..." Pein whispered.

Itachi groaned, "Make me scream and beg for more. Make me feel like a dirty, dirty little whore!!!!"

Pein chuckled. He liked that. He liked that a lot. "That's more like it, you slut." Pein hummed and pulled out his fingers, replacing it with something much bigger.

Itachi screamed in pain mixed with pleasure. Pein started pounding into Itachi not letting him time to properly adjust.

"PEIN!!!!" Itachi cried out in pain mixed with pleasure....mostly pain.

"Relax you're...ngh...muscles..." Pein groaned as he slammed in deeper.

Itachi tried, he really did! But it was a bit hard due to the fact that Pein wouldn't let him get used to it. "NYAAA!!!! N-NOT SO R-ROUGH!!!" Itachi screamed in pain and pleasure again.

Pein sighed and slowed down a little. Itachi thanked Pein with a soft moan of pleasure. Soon enough, Itachi began to scream in pure pleasure. "F-faster!!!" Itachi yelped.

Pein complied with Itachi's request and started to pound in him at the same pace as earlier. Itachi screamed extra loud as spikes of pleasure ran up his spine as Pein pounded into his sweet spot. Pein bit down on Itachi's neck drawing blood as he aimed for the prostate, slamming it hard. Itachi's body was jerking left and right from all the pleasure he was getting. Pein groaned as his member throbbed madly in Itachi, he was going to release soon. Itachi gritted his teeth as he felt himself becoming closer and closer to his limits.

"Scream loud and hard for me." Pein whispered in Itachi's ear before licking the blood away from his neck. He rammed in harder Itachi's prostate loving the tightness of Itachi's ass.

Pein didn't have to tell him twice! Itachi screamed louder than before and came. Pein moaned loudly at the new tightness that squeezed out the cum. He came deep in Itachi. Itachi panted as Pein rested in Itachi for a little and pulled out sitting beside him. He pulled Itachi closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Itachi panted and watched as all of the water in the hot tub started to calm.

It was silent for a moment. Until Pein decided to break it. "Don't think we're done." Pein purred in Itachi's ear. "I've wanted you for so long and now that I have you like this, I'll take full advantage of you."

Itachi's blush returned. "Are you sure I'm the one that's being taken advantage of?" Itachi smirked.

Pein grinned. "Let me be clear Uchiha. I may love you," Pein started. "But I'm going to fuck you senseless."

Itachi blushed darker. "I love you too, but what makes you think I'm going to give it to you?" Itachi teased.

"And what would make me think you wouldn't?" Pein replied. "You loved the fucking I gave you didn't you?"

Itachi shivered, "Oh god yes!"

Pein smirked. "And you loved my hard, big cock inside of you. Pounding into you mercilessly right?" Pein purred in Itachi's ear.

Itachi tilted his head back so it touched Pein's shoulder and moaned as an answer. Pein smirked winning over Itachi. "Hitting your prostate hard as you scream in pure pleasure." Pein continued.

Itachi blushed as he realized he had gotten hard. "Pein, all this sex talk is making me horny~" Itachi purred.

"Mah...I don't want it anymore." Pein smirked, it was his turn.

Itachi whimpered. Pein smirked. "Can you feel what you've lost?" Pein asked. "My thick dick up in you, the way you love it so much. Thrusting in and out?"

Itachi turned around quickly. "I bet you miss my tight ass~" Itachi said wrapping his arms around his leader's neck.

"I think its you who misses my cock." Pein grinned in return.

"And I think its you who missed all of the noises I make." Itachi smirked in return.

"I know you miss the feeling I gave you." Pein said moving Itachi over him. "That feeling of pure bliss."

"I know you miss the feeling I gave you~" Itachi said, moving his face close to Pein's. "That feeling of puuure pleasure~" Itachi said, now his lips inches away from Pein's.

"I'm positive you miss my touch over your soft skin. Pleasuring you with little teases." Pein replied, his lips almost touching Itachi's.

"Although I'm sure you miss that too~" Itachi said, getting even closer to Pein, but not touching him.

"I don't recall you teasing me." Pein said brushing his lips against Itachi's slightly.

"Would you like me to?" Itachi asked with a weird gleam in his eyes.

"I think I rather be in you." Pein said then finally kissed Itachi.

Itachi smirked and kissed back. Pein forced his tongue inside Itachi's mouth and groped his ass as he did so. Itachi moaned into the kiss and shivered as Pein touched him. Pein lifted Itachi as they kissed and sat him down slowly on his fully erected member. Itachi groaned into the kiss as he closed his eyes tightly.

Pein broke the kiss. "Ride me." He whispered in Itachi's ear.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Itachi asked with a wiseass look on his face as he sat up a little on Pein's cock then slide back down.

Pein's smirked was followed by a moan. Itachi continued that motion a couple times then started going faster. The groans and moans that were escaping the weasel's mouth made him blush. Pein took a hold of his lover's waist and started to slam him down harder, getting deeper and deeper each time. Itachi started to scream in pleasure as Pein slammed him down faster and faster. Pein threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. He loved the pleasant heat coming from Itachi's tight walls, the water slashing and Itachi screaming in pleasure with a beautiful blush on his face.

Itachi screamed erotically as he was slammed down onto his sweet spot. "AAAah!!! P-PEIN!!!" Itachi screamed as he felt tears of pleasure slide down his cheeks.

Pein moaned. "O-oh you slut! Scream my -ah- name!" he ordered loving the sex.

Itachi screamed loudly. "O-OH GOD!! PEIN!!!!!!" itachi screamed as he felt a coil tighten in his stomach.

Pein himself was starting to reach his limits. He carried on harder anyways, trying to get the most pleasure possible before coming. Itachi screamed in pure pleasure, "PEIN!!! F-FASTER!!!" Itachi begged as he threw his head back and felt a thin strand of drool slide down his cheek.

Pein complied and thrust his hips upwards getting in deeper. Itachi screamed even louder. Pein moaned loudly his limits coming incredibly close. Itachi finally gave in, he screamed erotically as he came again. "Sh-shit!" Pein moaned Itachi's name and came inside Itachi. He lifted Itachi from his member and placed him beside him.

Itachi panted and tried to calm himself by watching the water ripple. "Let's get out..." Pein said standing. "This water is disgusting now."

Itachi blushed and nodded. But once he tried to stand, his legs gave out on him. Itachi fell. "l-leader-sama...c-can you h-help me?" Itachi asked, blushing madly.

Pein smiled. He picked Itachi up bridal style and got out of the hot tub. He then let Itachi stand up on his own. He watched him for a moment, and proceeded to wrap a towel around his waist. Itachi wobbled slightly, trying hard to stand up. "L-leader-sama...I t-think I'm gunna f-" Itachi cut himself off as his legs gave out on him again. Itachi closed his eyes tightly and tensed his body, ready to hit the floor. But, he never did. Itachi opened his eyes slightly, only to look right into his leader's. "T-thanks..." Itachi said blushing.

"I think I went a little hard on you hm?" Pein said then helped Itachi stand straight. "Don't move." he ordered as he picked up a towel and wrapped it around Itachi's waist for him. He then picked up their clothes, followed by Itachi and exited the room.

Itachi blushed and curled up in his leader's arms. Pein kissed him, soon they where back at Pein's room. He dropped their clothes on the floor and laid Itachi on his bed. Itachi soon started to fall asleep. "Love you Itachi." Pein kissed him and laid beside him.

Itachi smiled as a response. Itachi really did want to say he loved Pein too...but...fatigue overcame him. Itachi fell asleep, smiling. Pein smiled already knowing that Itachi loved him back, I mean they did have sex so that's a sort of love confession right? Pein pulled Itachi closer to him and fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
